It is known that a beneficial effect may be achieved by massaging the scalp. Traditionally this has been done by the manual action of a hairdresser's fingers. However this requires a visit to a hairdresser or to a beauty salon, and it is not really possible for a person to massage their own scalp very easily.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a massaging apparatus that enables a person to massage their own scalp. It would be particularly desirable to provide such a massaging apparatus that may be used in conjunction with a hair dryer whereby a massaging action can be combined with hot air.
Radiation heaters are also known and it would also be desirable to provide a radiation heater that could be combined with a hair dryer.
However both massagers and radiation heaters require a power source for their operation. Including the power source in the attachment however would increase the complexity and/or weight of the attachment. It will be appreciated that this is a disadvantage, not only for massagers or radiation heaters but for any attachment that requires a source of power, for example a mist sprayer.